Conventionally, a portable telephone having a touch panel of a switch structure allowing key operations and a display device for displaying keys and the like to be operated on the touch panel arranged superposed thereon has been known (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 1-153759 (Patent Literature 1)).
Further, a portable telephone having a plurality of motion sensors provided in a housing, for monitoring movements corresponding to dial numbers based on output signal patterns of the motion sensors, and dialing accordingly has also been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-78262 (Patent Literature 2)).
Further, a device analyzing direction, intensity and number of movements detected by a motion detecting unit, analyzing types of user actions by calculating frequency distribution of movements and outputting an operation instruction corresponding to the result of analysis has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-148351 (Patent Literature 3)).